


MEME: Independent forty-year male

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Gen, Gender Role Reversal, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Gender reversed stereotypes.





	MEME: Independent forty-year male

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MEME: Независимый сорокалетний мужчина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813180) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



  
  
  
  


_March 31, 2018_


End file.
